


[Podfic] for years or for hours

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Sharing a Bed, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Winter comes quickly the year of the non-apocalypse.





	[Podfic] for years or for hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for years or for hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934998) by [indigoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoat/pseuds/indigoat). 

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/for-years-or-for-hours-e7t48e)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-9-21/30088138-44100-2-aef6b3f1cd851.m4a)


End file.
